


a devil and a vampire

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Devil/vampire hot, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: "I can kill you with just the snap of my fingers, you know." Beelzebub said, threatening."Oh, I know you could, dear Bub," Reo smiles, his words sweet like honey. "But I know you wouldn't."---Nocturnality & Stray Devil Blues drabble(ty nini)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Reo Kuto (A3!), Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	a devil and a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> all i gotta say is thank u @ninivoices for bringing up beelzebub and reo......
> 
> (Wrote this in 20ish mins lol)

"I can kill you with just the snap of my fingers, you know." Beelzebub said, threatening. He pushes himself onto one arm, bringing himself closer to the vampire straddling him from above.

"Oh, I know you could, dear  _ Bub _ ," Reo smiles, his words sweet like honey, and he gently places his hand flat on Beelzebub's abdomen. "But I know you wouldn't."

"And why wouldn't I?" The devil says, his eyes lingering on the vampire's dainty, pale fingers.

Reo walks his fingers from the bellybutton, tracing each abdominal muscle as he reaches up, and up to the other's neck, to where the coratid artery is, and presses down, feeling the devil's pulse beneath his fingers. 

_ He's dangerous _ , thinks the devil. 

"Because I know for as long as you've ever been in existence, you've never had your way with a vampire."

Beelzebub scoffs, twisting his neck away from the vampire's touch. "How would you know? I assume you've never had your way with the devil, either."

Reo laughs, gentle and a touch secretive. "You won't kill me," he repeats, pressing his fingers once again onto the artery, before moving his hand behind the devil's head.

Annoyed, Beelzebub once again asks, "And why wouldn't I?" 

Reo leans down, his lips teasing the devil's skin.

"You'll find out soon." 

The devil doesn't move away. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me constantly yelling @darkslayertier


End file.
